


Blood Lust

by Myzo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzo/pseuds/Myzo
Summary: Your roommate is Carmilla, who is secretly a vampire and needs some assistance after being cut off from her usual blood source.
Relationships: Carmilla | Assassin/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Vampire AU so no chaldea or holy grail, just a gay vampire  
> Sorry for the long absence!

You'd always had a bit of a crush on your roommate, but she always seemed so intimidating and definitely out of your league. You'd been friends for years and you'd seen her turn so many people brutally down and didn't fancy being on the receiving end of that. Still, you liked being her friend, and you never expected her to ask if you wanted to live together after high school. You both had jobs in the city lined up so it made sense, but it still felt exciting to be asked. You were perfectly happy admiring her from a distance and getting to hang out. Carmilla worked as a receptionist at a blood bank in town, she didn't really go out too much in her spare time but you had nights in together, watching movies and drinking red wine. 

She'd been given a week of paid leave while there was some repair work done to the building. You'd have been grateful for a break, but Carmilla didn't seem too happy about it. It'd been a couple of days and you hadn't noticed her leave her room so you decided to check in on her, especially as she was used to eating at work but you hadn't noticed her in the kitchen. 

"Carmilla?" There was no answer when you knocked, so you opened the door a crack and looked in. She was lying in bed, the sheets and covers a mess, wearing only a skimpy nightie. You'd usually be flustered to see her like this and would turn away, but you were shocked by how ill she seemed. She was panting, sweating and looked even paddler than usual, you found yourself running to her side before you could even think. "Carm- oh my god- are you sick? Should I call the hospital, or can I do anything else?" You asked, panicked. 

She grabs you suddenly and pulls you down, close to her face, with a lot more force than you expected from her fragile state. You hear her breathing, heavy and ragged. 

"You really wanna help me out honey?" She whispers, her voice husky, her tongue flicking against your earlobe as she speaks. 

"Well, of course! What- what do you need?" You ask, sharply inhaling as you felt the wetness of her tongue and the heat of her breath against you

"I'll show you." She replied wryly, running her tongue down your neck, making you bite down on your lip, you were surprised to say the least and a little embarrassed, but you didn't move away. You weren't quite what she wanted but the feeling of her mouth on your skin is amazing and who knows, maybe it'd help her feel better too? You suddenly let out a sharp shout of protest as her gentle licks are replaced with a hard bite, you try to pull away but this just spurs her on, chucking slightly as she grips harder with her teeth. You feel her mouth vibrate against your flesh as she laughs, it serves a shiver down your spine and you feel your skin begin to tear. 

Her teeth let you go after a moment but she replaces this with a vigorous sucking, like she's giving you a love bite. Your skin is still sore but you had to admit this felt good, the sharp stings of pain punctuated the warm, wet feeling of her mouth on your body, and heightened the sensation even more. Carmilla seemed to be enjoying herself too, moaning without restraint as she worked at your neck, her overt pleasure turning you on despite your weak protests. She drank from you greedily. You tried to ask why she was doing this, but a small whimper escapes your mouth instead, you decide to ask questions later and just make the most of the experience for now. She'd first grasped you while you were sitting upright, but you put a hand behind her head and tried to position her on top of you as you rolled onto your back to lie down. You were feeling pretty overwhelmed, even if this sudden turn of events was enjoyable. 

She seems to relish the suggestion, straddling your hips and rubbing her crotch against yours, even through your clothes the friction against your clitoris feels incredible and makes you want to submit to her for as long as she wants, just as long as she doesn't stop. 

"Mmm… Let's get that blood flowing, yes?" She says, moving away a moment, her lips are shining and red as you catch a glimpse of her. "You've made me feel a whole lot better after all, maybe it's fair to do the same to you?" She paused her frottage for a moment, licking her lips slowly and teasingly as she looks into your eyes. You lean up and kiss her needily, you feel her smirk against your lips before reciprocating, kissing you deeply and making you moan, you taste your blood on her lips and you reach up to touch your neck. The bite marks feel a little ragged, not as clean as you expected, and it hurts a lot to touch. Carmilla pulls away and you see how bloody your fingers are, she takes your hand before sucking on your fingers hungrily, looking you in the eyes as she does so. Your reach under her thin nightgown and are disappointed to feel her lacy panties instead of her bare vulva, though you are pleased to find they're soaked through. You tug at her waistband impatiently, she grabs and shimmies out of them and then steps off her nightie in a fluid movement. You weren't expecting to see her naked so suddenly, she literally takes your breath away for a moment as you take in her beauty, her smooth white skin, her plump breasts with perfect dark pink nipples, already hard, her sleek labia glistening and peeking out from between her legs. Before you have a chance to indulge in that perfect pussy she's undressing you herself, tugging off your jeans and undoing your shirt so roughly that she rips off a few buttons as she does so. 

Before you can make a move, she's back sucking at your neck, rougher than before, moaning and panting between mouthfuls, rubbing her throbbing vulva against yours. Feeling her bare feels so much better than before, as well as the friction against your clit you feel her slick lips slide over you, drenching you in her quim, marking you with her fluid as she takes in yours.

You're starting to feel a little dizzy, you don't know if it's the intensity of the situation or if she's making you lose more blood than you realised.

You were grinding against her hips as eagerly as she was yours but you start to feel a bit weaker, Carmilla notices and without removing her mouth from your neck, moves a hand down to your raw clit. It's already sensitive from her eager tribbing so just a light touch feels like an explosion of pleasure. When she doesn't let up, rubbing you in small, quick circles, you can't help yourself from climaxing, falling back limply onto her pillows, your eyes rolling back and your head fuzzy. She doesn't let up though, forcing two fingers into you, still quivering from your orgasm as your muscles clench around her fingers, she thrusts with her fingers slowly before suddenly sliding in up to the knuckle and curling her fingers as hard as she can, rubbing your g spot roughly and unrelentingly as you scream, your whole body shaking now, completely under her control. 

You come to after a few minutes, you must have blacked out or else it was just too much for your body to handle. One side of your neck hurts to move, like a bruise, and the skin feels slightly raw when you touch it. Carmilla's lips are still tinted red, her sharp teeth peeking over her lips as she smiles as you. 

"Well, it seems like I have a thing or two to explain… But I think  _ you  _ could use a meal now." she laughs as she stands up, stretching before shrugging on her dressing gown. She bends down and kisses you on the mouth again before heading towards the door, leaving you naked and waiting in her bed. But you didn't mind, you were happy to wait for her forever. After all, you were completely at her mercy now. 


End file.
